Amazo (Earth-5261)
Amazo is an android created by late LexCorp scientist Anthony Ives, composed of nanomachines who make up his body. When Ives died following the completion of his creation, Amazo was manipulated by Lex Luthor into fighting the Justice League, whose powers he was able to perfectly mimic thanks to his nature. Biography Early Life Amazo was created in secrecy by the LexCorp scientist Anthony Ives, inside his laboratory at Metropolis. Unfortunately, Ives died during his experimentation with Amazo, never being fully able to give him a speech about the android's purpose. Unknown to Amazo, Anthony had placed a safe bomb inside his creation's head to destroy him in case he was ever corrupted. Months later, Amazo was uncovered by Lex Luthor inside Ives' bunker, as he was searching for the scientist to repair his suit. Amazo appeared, protecting the body of his "father", and prepared to attack Luthor by mimicking Lex's own suit patterns. This made the businessman realize that Amazo could copy the properties and abilities of other things and individuals around him. He then manipulated Amazo, saying he was his new master, and quickly plotted for the android to destroy Superman and the Justice League. Amazo vs the League As a part of Lex's plan, Amazo did numerous actions to lure the Justice League into fighting him. The synthetic infiltrated a fuel facility at Chicago after killing a security guard and copying his fingerprints, giving him access to the combustible. The League arrived, and Amazo soon started copying their abilities. He mimicked Captain Marvel's energy projection and flight, Wonder Woman's strength and bracelets, Iron Man's uni-beam, Thor's hammer, Green Lantern's power ring, and Flash's super speed. After successfully assimilating all their abilities, Amazo was even able to copy the powers of Superman and Hulk, beating them in a violent fight. Amazo enhanced so much with the natural abilities of each member of the League that he was even able to overcome the Kryptonians' weakness to Kryptonite. The League was almost killed in its entirety when Martian Manhunter appeared and manipulated Amazo into mimicking his own Martian physiology. Amazo successfully did so, which granted him telepathy. In turn, the android was able to read Lex's mind and discover he was using him all the time to achieve his own goals. Knowing Amazo would kill him if potentially discovering the truth, Lex attempted to destroy Amazo by activating the safe bomb, but by the time, Amazo gained the ability to peregrinate lost body parts like a Martian. Amazo then angrily charged at Luthor, destroying his armor in an attempt to kill him. However, Lex begged for his life, and Amazo realized that human life was under his own quest for knowledge, and thus, as he deemed "pathetic", deciding he had nothing of useful left on Earth. He used his newfound powers to escape from the planet, saying that he would reach the depths of the universe searching for the gods, leaving Lex at the League's custody. Returning to Earth Personality Powers and Abilities Category:Earth-5261 Category:Characters of Earth-5261 Category:Males of Earth-5261 Category:Androids of Earth-5261 Category:Flight Category:Levitation Category:Power Mimicry Category:Wings Category:Claws Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Senses Category:Super Agility Category:Healing Factor Category:Space Survival Category:Energy Blasts Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Size Alteration Category:Red Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Single Characters Category:Asexual Characters Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Inspired by DC